


Strange visitor from another reality.

by SteveM



Series: Soul And Centre. [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As National City continues to struggle with seemingly random riots Kara and Kate carve out a moment of peace between the chaos while, several realities removed from Earth Prime, events are in motion that will lead them into a whole new adventure.First of a two part crossover with a Special Guest Star who's not being tagged to hopefully make it a surprise!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Soul And Centre. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Batwoman released the grapple and dropped neatly through the hidden entrance above Kate Kane’s National City penthouse apartment. She tucked and rolled, the padded surface robbing her speed as she came to a crouched halt with a weary groan. Her body ached, muscles burning from effort and exhaustion after a week of helping the DEO fight back the wave of rioting that kept breaking out all over the city. With a sigh she pulled off the cowl and placed it carefully on its stand while making a mental note to sort out the wig when she had a moment. After one too many fights involving fire, water and the inventory of a nearby restaurant it was looking decidedly second hand. 

Which she wouldn’t mind quite so much if the same wear and tear applied to her wife but no matter what Supergirl always seemed to look like she’d stepped off the catwalk. It was a minor thing but sometimes she couldn’t help a little jealousy over those small differences. Even today, while they’d both finished their respective riot control duties at roughly the same time she was well over an hour later getting home thanks to having to grapple her way from the outskirts of the city.

She raised a hand to her throat to start stripping off the suit when she smelt something odd coming from inside the apartment. Not a bad odd either, just something out of place. Curious she followed her nose, secure in the knowledge the inner rooms were deliberately built without windows so there was no danger of being spotted in most of a batsuit. She sniffed her way down the short corridor and took a right into the kitchen only to stop dead at the sight of Kara grinning triumphantly in the middle of what could, if Kate was feeling cruel, be described as a disaster area.

“Welcome home!” Kara said, wrapping the woman she loved more than anyone or anything in the universe in her arms and kissing her. “How’d it go?”

“Oh just great.” Kate grumbled. “Love having to stop fights between people who don’t even know why they’re fighting.”

“Any injuries?”

“Couple of bloody noses but mostly just bruises.” Kate caught Kara’s look and raised an eyebrow. “What? I can be gentle if I want to be!”

“Really? News to me…’ Kara teased.

“Oh you’re asking for it Danvers…”

“See what I mean?” 

Kate sighed and shook her head. “Why do I put up with this?”

Kara laughed and kissed her again, this time focusing on passion more than comfort. By the time they came up for air both women were panting with barely contained need.

“Good answer!” Kate gasped, her arms still wrapped around Kara’s neck. 

“Sure you don’t want to repeat the question?”

“Not unless you’re picking up the dry cleaning bill for this suit!” Kate looked around for something to distract herself with and her eyes fell on the catastrophic mess lining the kitchen work surfaces. “What are you cooking anyway?”

“Umm… Matzah Ball Soup.” Kara said shyly and the delighted grin she got in return seemed to light up the room.

“Really? You’re really doing that?”

“Of course! If I’m going to treat you it should be… well, a treat, right? And you were saying you didn’t get to eat as much Jewish cooking as you’d like these days so…”

“It smells wonderful.” Kate said happily as she slid into Kara’s waiting arms. “How long until it’s ready.”

“Umm…. About another two hours.” Kara offered an apologetic look as she heard Kate’s stomach growl in protest. “I had it all timed out to be ready for when you got back but, uh…” She glanced at the bin and Kate chuckled, snaking her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Had to start over huh?” She said sympathetically and Kara nodded in embarrassment.

“I swear I’m never going to get the hang of cooking here.” She grumbled in between kisses that were slowly increasing in intensity. “The cooking bit’s done but they’ve got to stand for a while to let the flavours deepen.”

“See, you’re already better at it than I am.” Kate pointed out. “I’d have set fire to the soup by now. Besides one of the really nice perks of being a kept woman is you can always order in if something doesn’t work out.”

“Oh really, a ‘kept woman’ am I?” Kara said with mock indignation, resorting to adding the finger quotes around the offending term.

“I don’t report the news, I only abuse the headlines.” Kate replied with a grin that turned into a laugh at Kara’s clear frustration.

“He’s just jealous because of the Pulitzer.” the Girl of Steel muttered and it was probably true. For the most part their fifteen minutes had died down but one ex-CatCo employee had made it his mission to publish scandalous and downright nasty articles about the two of them ever since the wedding. The problem was proving they were a bunch of lies would be difficult and suing to stop him would just draw attention. So they both gritted their teeth, put up with it and tried their best to turn the whole thing into a joke.

“Want to give him something else to be jealous of?” Kate asked with a wicked look that left Kara’s head spinning. 

“Well… we do have time to kill.” Kara said trying to play things cool and failing. Kate grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor. To Kara’s surprise they bypassed the bedroom but before she could say anything she found herself twirled and pushed into the huge shower room at the end of the hall. Kate spun her round, still pushing her backward until the Kryptonian hit the back of the shower, her wife pressing close against her as she forced her hands above her head.

“Mmmmm…” Kara groaned as Kate ravaged her neck with nips, licks and kisses. “That feels so good…”

Kate grinned against her throat and, still holding Kara’s wrists, jumped straight up. Her legs slid around Kara’s hips, the extra weight no problem at all for Supergirl as she found herself being assaulted in the best possible way by Batwoman. 

“Let… me know… when… you want to… ditch the suit.” Kara gasped whenever she had both breath and control enough to form words.

“Any time you want.” Kate growled in her ear and suddenly realised she’d slightly misjudged how turned on she’d made her wife as there was a burst of wind, ghostly fingers brushing against her skin and they were both left exactly as they were but with a distinct lack of clothing. Kate couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips at such a blatant display of power and Kara chuckled against her. 

“Why Kate, what’s wrong… you seem to be a little damp all of a sudden?” Kara teased and Kate couldn’t resist the opportunity. 

“Well don’t want you to feel left out.” She said and slapped the controls for the shower. Instantly they were deluged with warm water, each of them soaked from head to foot in a matter of seconds. This particular shower had been built to ease the effects of long days and longer nights fighting crime and the effect was like standing under a fairly determined waterfall. Kate heard a brief surprised squeak from Kara then a long whimper as the blonde tried to pull her head back as if looking for a wider view.

“Problem?” Kate asked, a mix of tease and concern in her voice.

“Rao no, it’s just…” Kara blushed but ploughed ahead. “Your tattoos look amazing like this.”

Kate raised an eyebrow then, reluctantly, let go of Kara and stepped back into the centre of the downpour. She raise her hands above her head, letting the water flow and dance down her naked body. Kara stared, transfixed as the ink seemed to sparkle and dance just for her, Kate’s incredible figure transformed into a living canvas. Kara reached out, her fingers tracing each individual line and curve, starting at Kate’s wrists and moving down, circling around her wife as the designs slid smoothly from front to back. For Kate’s part she forced herself not to hide her reactions, something that still didn’t always come naturally especially when they were potentially embarrassing, and let a soundtrack of groans, moans and giggles wrap around them both.

Kara found herself lost in her explorations as the warmth of the water against her skin and the rising clouds of steam relaxed her muscles and eased the pressures of watching over the city. She was genuinely fascinated by the colourful patterns of Kate’s life etched on to her skin. There had been nothing quite like it on Krypton and by the time she’d discovered it here on Earth there wasn’t a needle on the planet capable of doing the job. Which, she’d sometimes thought, was a shame as the idea of having such a personal thing on permanent display was a beguiling one. Mostly though, especially when it came to Kate, she just found the sight beautiful beyond words.

As her hands swirled over Kate’s hips she stepped closer and let her lips slide across the words that danced across Kate’s throat. Kate’s name on the left and now Kara’s name on the right. Kara’s name was raised a little as the artist had followed the scars left from Kate herself cutting the words in a desperate attempt to ground Kara to reality and Kara, as always, made sure to kiss every letter as if trying to place her own healing powers into Kate.

Kate sighed happily and leant back against the wall, her hands dropping down to wrap around Kara only to find her target missing, Her hands fell to tap against her stomach and she looked around confused… then her knees almost buckled and she belatedly looked down. Blue, mischievous eyes looked back at her, hands caressing her thighs as curious fingers kept tracing the lines of her ink down towards her knees as Kara went to work between Kate’s legs. Kate let her hands wrap in Kara’s soaked hair, encouraging her on as the most talented tongue she’d ever experienced lapped and spiralled and swiped at her most sensitive spots.

Kate tried to hang on, to prolong the pleasure as far as she could but Kara was in no mood to wait. Her hands spiralled back up Kate’s legs to caress her ass, pull her even closer and control her utterly as Kara let her tongue dive into Kate’s depths in search of the only reward she ever really cared about. Sure enough just a few seconds later she felt the delicious burst of Kate’s essence in her mouth, the shaking of muscles as they found their release and the wonderful, addictive sounds of her wife lost in the throes of passion. 

As she came down from her release Kate pulled Kara up to face her, hands still wrapped in soaking wet hair as she luxuriated in the knowledge she couldn’t possibly hurt this remarkable woman. They kissed and Kate groaned as she tasted herself on Kara’s lips. She let her right hand slide over Kara’s stunning figure and dip between her thighs, two fingers spearing straight for her warm, pulsing depths. Now it was Kara whimpering as the sensations flooded her body and Kate spun her around, pinning her against the back wall with an aggression that did nothing to help Kara control her desires.

Kate knew, of course, that this was technically incredibly dangerous. One wrong move and her fingers could be snapped off or crushed to powder. But she had no fear of that, not around Kara. She knew the other woman as well, if not better, than she knew herself and could read her reactions almost before they happened. As she felt the lithe, muscular body tense she slipped her fingers clear and focused on Kara’s clit, swirling her slick fingertips over the nub of flesh. She felt rather than heard the cry of pure bliss and luxuriated in Kara’s bucking, writhing body pressed against hers.

She didn’t leave it there, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to even if it was a matter of life and death. Kara was, she knew, her one weakness and she was hopelessly, wonderfully addicted to her wifes’ pleasure. She kept up her attack and cried out as a Kryptonian hand slipped between her thighs to mirror the assault. Together they brought each other to the peak of ecstasy and beyond, stoking the fires higher with every moment until they cried out together and slid to the floor wrapped around each other, bodies shaking as they both drank in the sight of the other lost to delight.

As the water cascaded over her Kate panted for breath and shook her eyes clear. Above her Kara’s expression was an odd but cute mix of content, smug and slightly dazed as she shook gently from the aftershocks. Kate grinned and snaked her arms up behind Kara’s back, one hand wrapping in her hair and guiding her down for a kiss while the other held her close in a tight embrace.

“So…” Kate murmured in Kara’s ear. “… how long until the Matzah ball soup is done again?”

Kara laughed and shook her head. “About 45 minutes, give or take.”

“Great!” Kate threw her best seductive pout at Kara and felt a whole body shiver pass through her wife. “In that case….” She twisted, spinning in Kara’s arms to lie face down on the marble floor. “You’ve got time to soap up my back.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Kara asked in disbelief but Kate could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Nope, some of us have only just got in from patrol you know.”

“A hero’s work is never done!”

“Oh I’m work now am I?” Kate teased with a little shake of her hips.

“There are times….” Kara replied with a theatrical sigh as she reached for a sponge and oversize bottle of body wash.

“Well if this is one of them you’d better get a move on otherwise what am I paying you for?”

“I don’t remember getting paid for this….”

“Well who says you get paid in money?” Kate chuckled before a groan passed her lips as she felt a very naked and slippery Kara straddle her thighs. 

“I’m listening…” Kara let the sponge touch down on the nape of Kate’s neck and held it steady.

“Well what favour would you ask in return my love?” Kate said with as grand a flourish as she could manage lying on the floor with a beautiful blonde astride her legs.

“Oh that’s easy!” Kara laughed and Kate swallowed. Something in that laugh spoke volumes about what Kara had in mind… “After dinner I get to put you across my knee and turn that lovely bubble butt red.”

“Okay.” Kate knew the word came too quickly but didn’t care. Then her mind caught up with events and she quickly added. “But not with your heat vision this time!”

“Have you been a truly annoying brat recently?”

“Umm… no?”

“Then no heat vision. Well….” Kara let her lips drop to Kate’s ear and whispered “not unless you ask nicely.”

“Fair enough.” Kate moaned as the sponge started to work up a lather on her back. “Consider me yours for the evening.”

Kara grinned in triumph and set to her work with enthusiasm. The city might be going to hell but so long as they could carve out moments like this she knew they’d be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was awoken by the ultrasonic beeping of a signal watch. She glanced at the clock as she rolled out of bed and had to bite back a groan at the gently glowing 04:47 that looked back at her. She grabbed her phone and checked for messages but no, nothing. Quietly so as not to wake Kate she slid her glasses on to her face and, rather counter-intuitively immediately pulled them off with a dramatic flounce. Instantly her super suit started to form around her naked body and she almost giggled at the feeling, Normally she was already dressed when she did this and always forgot how much it tickled against her bare skin.

Figuring if it was a serious issue Alex would have woken them both up Kara floated up and out of the apartment then got some altitude. Coming to rest just above the cloud layer she turned and scanned the city as she triggered her com.

“Alex, what’s wrong?”

“Not sure, maybe nothing but…” Her sister sounded worried and that was never a good sign.

“But…” Kara prompted, wondering if she should head for the DEO.

“We’ve been picking up a weird spatial disruption just outside the atmosphere. Brainy’s never seen anything like it but thinks it could be some sort of portal.”

“Time, space, dimensional?” Kara asked and shook her head in dark amusement that she even had to ask the question. Life had certainly gotten interesting these last few years.

“That’s just it, we have no idea.” Alex replied the frustration obvious now. 

Kara was just about to ask what Alex wanted her to do when there was a ripple of light in the night sky. She focused on it and saw something hurtle out of a rolling mass of gas and debris, a burning meteorite heading for the desert beyond National City.

“Alex do you see this?” Kara called but got only static in return. Cursing she raced out to meet the falling star but to her astonishment it seemed to still be accelerating, falling so quickly even she was struggling to close the distance. It reached the ground less than a minute after breaking through the atmosphere and plowed into the desert floor leaving a large crater. Kara touched down barely seconds later and almost without thinking ran into the hole. It was deeper than she’d expected, maybe ten foot down and at the bottom of it something stirred.

“Hey, hey are you okay?” Kara said as the dust settled knowing how silly a question it was even as she spoke. She saw an armoured head turn to face her then, with a snarl of anger, an energy blast hit her full in the chest. It was like taking a punch from Superman and she flew out of the crater, tumbling out of control across the desert floor until she cracked spine first into a rock. She looked up and saw the figure launch itself out of the crater and fly towards her, fists outstretched and energy building for another shot.

Kara jumped into the air and made to turn, intending to drop in behind the figure as it streaked by. To her shock it twisted, hands extending to grab her cape and send her flying a second time. This time she landed face down in the dirt but rolled to her feet and got her first good look at her opponent. It seemed to be human or at least humanoid and from what she could tell an attractive female humanoid at that. The armour was an odd flexible material, mostly red with blue splashed across the shoulders and gold accents running to a stylised star on her chest. A blue sash was wrapped around her hips and the red helmet had a shock of blonde hair sticking through in a mohawk. A mohawk, Kara realised, that was glowing. 

In fact her whole body was glowing, energy coursing around her as she spun to come about for another attack. Now though Kara had a better feel for what she was up against and held her ground, watching carefully as the woman charged at her. Energy blasts burst from her hands but Kara dodged them, waiting for her opportunity. She saw the subtle shift of muscles and was ready as the stranger reared back barely two metres from the Kryptonian, flipping upright and bringing her right fist around in a haymaker that would have knocked Kara flying. At least it would have if she hadn’t caught it in one hand, holding the thunderbolt blow at bay without so much as a trembling muscle.

“I’m not here to fight!” Kara said, trying one more time to get through. For the first time since she’d clapped eyes on the woman she saw her hesitate, her head cocking curiously. 

“Where am I?” The voice was quiet, low pitched and all business. 

“Uh… Earth.” Kara said, knowing from experience that probably wasn’t a good sign.

“And who the hell are you?”

“You attacked someone when you didn’t know who they were?”

“And will again if you don’t answer me.”

Kara sighed. “I’m Supergirl. Don’t suppose you’d like to tell me your name?”

The woman paused as if evaluating the blonde holding her at bay with so little obvious effort. Which, in fairness, was mostly an act on Kara’s part in an attempt to defuse the situation. In truth she was putting a surprising amount of her own power into making the effort to contain this woman seem casual.

“Are you with the Avengers?”

“The Avengers?” Kara frowned, not liking the sound of that one bit. 

“Yeah, the Avengers. Come on, if this is Earth and you’re wearing a cape you’ve got to have at least heard of them,”

“Umm… no, sorry.” Kara shrugged apologetically, a terrible sense of deja vu creeping over her.

“Wait… what year is it?”

“2021.”

“That’s… that’s not possible.” The woman looked around. “There wasn’t… I mean, half the population didn’t get turned to dust?”

“Not that I noticed, no.”

“Oh not again…” With a sigh the woman held her free hand up in surrender and the glow faded, her eyes turning from a brilliant white to a warm brown. The helmet seemed to melt away and her mohawk dropped into a short wave cut that reminded Kara a little of Kate’s usual style.

“This is going to sound crazy but… I think I’m on…”

“The wrong Earth.” The newcomer and Kara said it together and to Kara’s surprise the armoured blonde didn’t seem particularly shocked. 

“I take it that didn’t sound crazy?”

“Not really… kinda used to a Multiverse until very recently.” Kara said. “Uh, not wishing to be rude but if I let go of your hand are you likely to try and blast me across the planet again?”

“No, definitely not! Sorry about that by the way.”

“Do you usually introduce yourself with energy blasts?” Kara asked slowly relaxing her grip.

“More often than you’d think.” The wry smile suited her Kara thought. “I was in a fight, saw someone standing over me in a costume that I didn’t know and thought you were with the Kree. When you got back up after taking my best shot that kinda confirmed it so… anyway, as I said, sorry. I’m Carol by the way. Carol Danvers. Uh, are you okay?”

Kara was staring slack jawed. That was a hell of a coincidence she thought then forced herself back to reality. “Uh, yes, yes sorry. Supergirl or Kara Zor-El if you’d rather.”

“Supergirl eh?” Carol took in the statuesque stunner in front of her, cape billowing gently in the breeze and an aura of power and authority she rarely saw in planetary rulers. “Sounds about right to me,” She winked and seemed to relax a little. “For what it’s worth when I’m working with others they tend to call me Captain Marvel.”

“Captain?” Kara asked with a small smile and was rewarded with an eye roll.

“Yep and just for the record I earned it. Captain Carol Danvers, US Air Force.”

“I guess you don’t need the plane anymore?” Kara asked trying to make sense of this casually confident woman that had fallen from space and knocked her around the desert seemingly at will.

“Not so much. But they do…” Carol gestured to the heavens and Kara swung around to see a series of hexagon portals pop open and through them a swarm of ships fell towards the planet.

“Let me guess…. Kree?” Kara asked with a sigh.

“Yeah, long story but they’re likely to be in a bad mood and skip straight to glassing the planet. Don’t suppose you’d care to lend a hand.”

“Wrong way round.” Kara said with a smile. “My Earth, remember? You’re the one helping out.”

“Fair enough. Shall we?” The helmet snapped back into place and Carol took off into the sky, her power flaring around her as if joyful to be set loose. She glanced to her right and saw Kara matching her but, to her surprise, there was no obvious propulsion. No glow of energy, no thruster jets, not even an enchanted hammer dragging her along. It was just... her, gliding effortlessly through the sky as if born to it. And while Carol would never admit to it what with the distinct tactical disadvantages it carried the last thought she had before they raced in to battle was just how damn cool the cape was in flight...


	3. Chapter 3

On the bridge of the Kree battleship the fleet commander took stock of the world lying below him. It was a lush green and blue globe, vibrant with the sounds and pulse of life. But it was also, apparently, the hiding place for their Key and as such his course was clear. 

"All ships, prepare to sterilise the surface." He ordered. "Continue to scan for priority target." Beyond him the fleet dropped closer to the planet, weapons arrays sliding open as plasma canons started to track into their attack patterns.

"Sir I have her." The cry came from the sensor officer and the Commander strode over to view the display. Before he could get close enough for a good look the lieutenant noticeably stiffened. "Sir.... she's not alone."

The last words were, by sheer coincidence, perfectly timed for the Commander's first glimpse of the screen and he bit back a curse. Captain Marvel was, of course, well known to the entire Are empire, usually thanks to smashing most of it to rubble, but the woman alongside her was something new. Even so it was clear from the expression on her face that she wasn't happy to see his forces and the lack of any obvious means of flight was somehow just as threatening as the writhing energy surrounding the Captain.

"Orders sir?" His second had joined him at the screen and was clearly ready to order the retreat. For a moment the Commander almost agreed with him... but the Key was here. Without it they were doomed to lose the war with Xandar so there was no choice.

"All forces.... attack." 

The hailstorm of fire reached out for the two women as they closed at terrifying speed with the fleet. Kara found herself rocked by some of the larger shots but was able to power through them easily enough. She glanced to her left and saw Carol seemingly flying straight in to the largest shots. She opened her mouth to shout a warning then stared in shock as the energy seemed to flow around Carol's body before being absorbed into her. With every shot the glow around her brightened and Kara realised she was soaking up the power, storing it... and for reasons that suddenly became blindingly obvious.

The first return blast from Captain Marvel hit one of the larger cruisers nose-first and tunnelled straight through in seconds, gutting the ship until it reached the engines and shattered the remains into shrapnel. Kara gasped at the disregard for life and fired up her x-ray vision to look for survivors only to find the falling debris empty of bodies as it burned to ash. She scanned the rest of the fleet and found figures, presumably Kree, on what she assumed was the flagship but nowhere else. In the few seconds she'd taken to check two more cruisers had fallen to Carol's bombardment. 

"Woah..." Kara breathed and saw Carol turn her head towards her, the white eye winking as lips curled into a smirk. Kara returned the look, turned and picked her target. To Carol's surprise she saw Kara’s eyes glow red before blue beams lanced out, slicing through weapons clusters and engines, turning the ship to scrap in a more surgical but no less effective way than Carol’s more direct approach. 

"Nice!" Carol called before rolling over and angling in on a destroyer that was getting a little too close to firing position for comfort. Kara watched, confused, as Carol closed the distance without firing. Closer and closer until without so much as a hint of worry she plowed into the front of the ship and spiralled through its heart, smaller energy blasts lancing out to destroy critical systems that were lying inconveniently far from her path. Bursting out the back she turned and gestured in challenge to Kara... and was surprised in turn as the Kryptonian picked out a similar ship, came to a dead stop about a foot from its nose, reached out and flicked it with a finger. 

Instantly the metal rippled, shockwaves of force deforming the sleek lines, power conduits buckling and sparking as they tore out of alignment. A moment later something deep in the bowels of the ship sparked, flared and tore through the weapons cache, the explosion reaching out and sending Kara's cape streaming behind her as she hung, seemingly untouched, as wreckage sleeted past her. Carol shook her head at the blatant display of power suddenly wondering who and what this woman was. She was used to facing the biggest, baddest threats the universe could throw at her but Kara Zor-El was something else entirely. 

Carol threw Kara a thumbs up and they turned to face the rest of the fleet as it struggled to reach firing positions. Without a word the two women shot forward, all restraint gone now as they concentrated on the task in hand. Ship after ship exploded in their wake until, after only a few minutes, only the flagship remained. They arced up together, moving in unison as they angled towards the bridge viewport. Kara could make out the scrambling Kree inside and the general air of panic as they came closer. She saw a lieutenant race to a console and frantically tap in a code but it was too late, they were barely seconds away... and just as they reached the window a green energy field sprang up, metal plates slamming into place behind it as they were sent ricocheting away.

"What the hell?" Kara asked, looking over at Carol in confusion. 

"Energy shield." Carol said with a sigh. "For some reason they've really been improving their security recently."

"Wonder why?" Kara asked sarcastically and Carol shrugged.

"Yeah, that one might be on me."

"So can you blast through it?"

"Eventually, yes."

"But not, oh, in the next couple of minutes?"

"Probably not."

"Mind if I have a go?"

"Be my guest."

Carol was expecting some sort of run up and haymaker but instead Kara floated closer, reached out and placed a hand against the energy field. For a moment nothing seemed to happen then Carol noticed the field was pulsing, rippling as Kara pushed harder. The ship itself seemed to shiver and Kara lent in, applying more and more pressure but still the field held. 

"Carol... little help here?" Kara said through clenched teeth and there was no need for a second invitation as the other woman dove forward and copied her, palm flat against the field. Unlike Kara though she didn’t use her formidable strength, instead letting her own energy blasts pulse through her hand, matching the ebbs and flows of the shield. It flickered, writhed as if alive… and burst into glittering fragments. Both women swung their free hands in crushing blows against the metal plates, battering their way inside in a single punch to stand in front of the Kree Commandeer and a by now very scared crew.

“One chance, leave now or die.” Carol said matter of factly, her glowing eyes boring in to the man. For a moment Kara thought he might actually decide to fight then she saw his shoulders slump in defeat. 

“Is the portal still active?” He asked his second.

“Yes sir but… but we’re still showing that distortion, it may not be safe to travel through.”

“Safer than staying here.” Carol pointed out and energy crackled around her fingertips to drive home the point.

“Set course for the jump point.” The Commander said quietly and as the ship started to slide backwards both heroes glided smoothly out of the hole they’d made a few seconds before a shimmering blue safety field cracked to life, protecting the crew from the vacuum of space. They watched it leave the atmosphere then one of the hexagonal portals snapped open and seemed to swallow it whole.

“Do you think they made it?” Kara asked, clearly worried.

“Probably. They seem to survive retreating remarkably well.” Carol said with a shrug as her helmet vanished. 

“What about you? Can you… you know?”

“Use the portals? No, not without a ship to trigger them. Normally not a problem but I’m getting the distinct impression I can’t just fly home the long way round this time.”

Kara winced but nodded her agreement. “Yeah, think you might be right about that.” She was interrupted by a burst of noise from her comm and Alex’s voice calling out to her.

“Supergirl, can you hear me now?”

“Alex! Yes, yes I’m here.”

“That fleet was blocking our communications, I take it you’re the reason they’ve gone away?”

“Yes. Well, uh, not the only reason.”

“Huh?”

“I… made a new friend.” Kara said with a sheepish smile at Carol who to Kara’s surprise returned it with an encouraging grin. 

“Of course you did. Let me guess: ridiculously powerful, ludicrously good looking?”

“Alex!”

“What? That’s your usual pattern after all…”

“That’s just coincidence!”

“And thanks for confirming that.”

“I.. that’s not… but…. “ Kara sighed, recognising when she was beaten. “Okay, yes, you’re right on both counts. Happy now?”

“You’re not dead and the planet’s in one piece so yes. But I take it that there’s work left to do?”

Kara looked over at Carol and wondered how best to do this. “There is… but… hang on a sec would you Alex?” She muted the comm and addressed Carol directly. “Look, me and my friends can probably help get you home if you’d like. But as they’re going to ask a lot of questions how about we go have a quiet talk on our own first, figure this out and then given them the highlights?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, though anyone would think you’re just trying to get me alone.” Carol laughed at Kara’s confused look and tapped a control pad on her wrist. “Sorry, this suit does a remarkable job at picking up comm traffic.”

“So… you heard…” Kara asked though she already knew what the answer was likely to be.

“Every word. Ludicrously good looking is a new one though, thank you.”

Kara sighed and held up a hand. “For the sake of my marriage would you object to my wife meeting us? It’ll save a lot of embarrassment later on and I think you two would get along.”

“Sure.” Carol said with an appraising look up and down Kara’s perfect figure. “Though who the hell can keep up with you? I mean are we talking actual god or what?”

“Nope, 100% human.” Kara said slightly smugly as they turned and headed slowly towards the distant smudge of National City.

“Oh well then in that case I insist you invite her, this woman I need to meet!” Carol replied with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara grinned from ear to ear as the large silver goblet filled with ice-cream goodness was set down in front of her. It turned out to be one of a pair as its sibling was placed in front of Carol who eyed it dubiously. 

"Not a fan?" Kara asked, surprised.

"It's not that, just... when you make a habit of touring the universe you learn to distrust anything that looks like something you know."

"Oh. Well all I can say is ice cream here is really, really yummy."

"Yummy?" Carol asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good. Great. Delicious." Kara supplied. 

"Oh I know what yummy means, just not used to hearing it from someone more than about ten years old."

"Eh, I'm about to eat ice cream, I regress." Kara shrugged before tucking in. Carol braced herself and gingerly tested the concoction. Kara kept half an eye on her and was relieved to see the delighted look flit across the battle-hardened features. 

"Yeah, okay, I'll give you yummy." Carol conceded, settling back into the booth with a contended sigh. "Must admit it's nice to be able to just stop for a minute. Normally it's save the day, shake a hand or two and off to the next emergency."

"I know that feeling." Kara said sympathetically. "But you've got to make time to enjoy it somehow or else what's the point of fighting for anything?" There was a jingle from the door and Kara's face lit up as she saw Kate walk in. She waved - rather redundantly as Kate would have spotted her in a crowd of thousands - and enjoyed the sight of her wife walking towards them in black jeans, white t-shirt and leather jacket pausing only to pick up her regular order at the bar. 

"You could have woken me up you know." Kate teased gently, leaning down and kissing Kara before sliding on the the vinyl seat next to her, a tall metal glass in her hand filled to the brim with strawberry milkshake.

"By the time I knew what was going on everything had gotten a bit busy for that." Kara admitted.

"Uh, yeah... that's kinda my fault." Carol said, taking stock of the new arrival. Similar in height and build to the woman she saw in the mirror every day but with an air of menace around her. A wound trap waiting to be sprung yet, somehow, there was a lightness too. 

"Oh, right! Kate, Carol. Carol Danvers, Kate Kane... my wife." Kara grinned at the last, still not able to say the words without feeling giddy.

"Pleasure." Kate lent over the table and shook Carol's offered hand. "I take it you were wrapped up in all that?"

"Yeah, that's my fault too." Carol admitted. "I mean, I'd have taken them myself of course but it was nice to have the help."

Kate raised an eyebrow and swung to Kara for confirmation who gave an 'eh' waggle of her free hand. "Probably, yes. She's really strong, fast, flies and shoots energy bolts."

"Photon blasts." Carol corrected. "And I knocked you down didn't I?"

"Didn't keep her down though did you?" Kate asked with a look that was the perfect blend of pride and smugness.

"Of course not." Kara added with a laugh. "But hits pretty damn hard, I'll give her that.”

“Want to go a few rounds without a Kree fleet getting in the way?” Carol challenged with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Maybe later.” Kara said with a wink. “Right now I’m more interested in how you got here and why they followed you.”

“That would be thanks to this.” Carol pulled a thin, narrow object from a hip pouch. About the size of a phone it gleamed with an odd, electric red light and seemed to pulse in her hand. “It’s called the Key and the Kree believe it’s the Rosetta Stone to all sorts of technological advantages including faster than light travel. Which would basically let them jump fleets in anywhere without relying on the hyperspace gates and that’d be disastrous. I found it first and was quietly leaving the system when that fleet jumped in right on top of me. Things went somewhat sideways and then it kinda got hit with a photon blast mid-escape. The universe went swirly and the next thing I knew I was here.”

“So how did the Kree follow you?” Kara said, fascinated.

“I guess whatever happened knocked me through a jump point as I hopped dimensions and something from the Key got caught in its matrix, let them come through after me. And before you ask I checked and the gate closed a few minutes after they left.”

“So… you’re stuck here?” Kate asked.

“Probably. I mean, I could just zap the Key again but who knows where that’ll send me.”

“Yeah, best not risk it.” Kara agreed. “You might end up on a planet ruled by Nazis.”

“Or a couple of decades in the future.” Kate added.

“Or your life is a fictional story.” Carol offered.

“Wait… you’re serious?” Kara asked.

“Yep. That was really… weird.”

“Didn’t it bother you?”

Carol leant back and gave Kara an appraising look. “No, why should it?”

“Seriously? The idea that we’re just, well, stories?” That none of this exists!”

“Who says we can’t be both?” Carol asked casually. “After all when you get right down to it what else do we leave behind us but stories?” Kara didn’t look convinced so Carol ploughed ahead.

“I’ve flown across the Universe faster than light without a ship around me, I’ve fought for and saved countless lives, taken down more evil than I care to remember. But at some point I’ll be dead and gone and then all that’ll be left… all that matters, really, are the people I helped and how I’m remembered. The symbol on my chest came from the Kree, a rank badge in their elite military. When I learned the truth I could have removed it. Instead I swore to make it mean something more, make it a sign of hope to those that needed it. If that’s the only part of what I do that passes through the years once I’m in the ground I’ll consider it a life well lived.”

She leant forward and both Kate and Kara found themselves matching her, caught in the strength and confidence radiating from this woman. “If all that’s left behind us are stories… I say let’s make them worthy of being retold and remembered!”

Kate laughed and raised what remained of her milkshake for a toast. “I can think of far worse ways to live!” Kara and Carol returned the gesture with their ice cream goblets and Kara held up her free hand in surrender.

“Yeah, okay, that’s a good point.” She admitted. “And you’re right of course. I guess I just never thought of it that way before.”

“Which is odd really.” Kate observed and raised an eyebrow at Kara’s quizzical expression. “Well in a way you’ve been writing the story of Krypton ever since you arrived here. Your world may be gone but its people, its ways, they live on through you. Hell every single person on this planet knows your family coat of arms and what it stands for!”

Carol chuckled and gave Kara a quick, appraising look. “Well from what I’ve seen that’s got to be one hell of a story!”

“It is indeed.” Kate agreed, slipping an arm around Kara. “Pleasure to be a part of it.” She knew Kara would never be tempted, hell she probably hadn’t even picked up on the slightly flirty vibes from the newcomer, but Kate wanted to make sure that the stacked blonde was in no doubt of the status quo in this universe.

Carol drew a breath but before she could reply the Key sparked in her hand, energy grounding on the metal goblets for a moment before it settled back down.

“Uh… is it supposed to do that?” Kate asked.

“No. But it isn’t supposed to break into new dimensions either.” Carol pointed out. “Might be an idea to get this somewhere a little more sturdy.”

“DEO?” Kate asked Kara.

“DEO. Uh, I know you’re not a fan but mind if we do this the quick way?” Kare asked her wife sheepishly. 

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes but couldn't quite hide the smile Kara always seemed to bring out of her. “The things I do for love...”

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have guessed this one was an absolute (photon) blast to write. Been wanting to bring Carol and Kara together for a while now and this felt like the right place to do so. Fair warning though, the next entry in this series is likely to be the weirdest thing I've ever done, you may want to source some special brownies for that one...


End file.
